Losing You
by littlemsnami
Summary: A fanfiction about Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen.


Losing You

"Jacob! Tolong!" Kudengar teriakan nyaring Nessie.

Dimana dia? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Segera kupaksakan kaki-kakiku untuk berlari mengikuti arah suara Nessie. Perasaan khawatir dan nyaris ketakutan menjalari seluruh tubuhku.

"Jacob! Tolong aku! Tolong!" Suara nyaring Nessie terdengar lagi.

Suaranya tepat disampingku. Aku menoleh. Aneh, pikirku. Suara Nessie terdengar dari sampingku padahal tepat disampingku itu jurang. Tapi, jurang yang cukup curam dan dalam itu lama-lama menarik perhatianku. Dengan hati-hati, aku melongokkan kepalaku ke dalam jurang itu. Betapa kagetnya aku saat melihat ke dalam jurang itu. Bagaimana tidak, Nessie-ku ternyata sedang berpegangan di sisi jurang itu. Sepertinya ia terperosok ke dalam entah bagaimana caranya.

"Jacob! Tolong! Aku takut!" Teriaknya lagi.  
>"Nessie? Astaga, Nes. Tunggu! Bertahanlah sebentar." Jawabku.<p>

Tanpa basa-basi, aku segera menjulurkan tanganku ke arah Nessie sambil berkata, "Pegang tanganku. Ayo, jangan takut."

Nessie memegang tanganku. Bisa kurasakan tangan kecil Nessie bergetar. Ia terlihat pucat.

"Pelan-pelan saja, jangan takut. Ada aku disini." Kataku, menenangkan Nessie.  
>"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana naiknya? Aku.. Aku.. Takut, Jacob." Jawab Nessie. Butiran airmata perlahan mulai menetes dari matanya.<p>

Aku tersenyum, "Coba injak batang kayu yang itu. Iya, yang itu." Saranku.

Nessie mengangguk dan mencoba menginjak batang kayu di dekat kaki kanannya. Tanpa kuduga, ternyata batang kayu itu rapuh. Nessie terpeleset dan pegangan tangannya terlepas dari tanganku. Ia terjatuh ke dalam jurang yang dalam itu.

"Oh tidak! Nessie! Nessieee!"

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Astaga, itu hanya mimpi. Hanya mimpi, Jacob Black. Hanya mimpi. Astaga... Tetapi kenapa mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata? Pertanda apakah itu? Tapi, untunglah itu hanya sebuah mimpi. Aku berguling di tempat tidurku.

_Bruk!_

Oh sial, ternyata gulingan itu membuatku terjatuh dari tempat tidurku. Kantukku hilang gara-gara aku terjatuh. Karena kantukku hilang, aku memutuskan mengganti baju dan pergi ke rumah keluarga Cullen. Aku penasaran dengan Nessie. Apakah dia baik-baik saja?

Nessie sedang bermain bersama Alice saat aku datang. Melihatku datang, Nessie segera berlari kearahku dan memelukku.

"Jacob! Kemana saja kau? Kenapa kemarin tidak datang? Kau tahu tidak? aku sekali rindu padamu!" Celoteh Nessie.

Mendengar celotehan riang Nessie, aku tertawa lega. Ya, lega karena ia baik-baik saja selama 24 jam terakhir ini. Gara-gara Sam kemarin, aku tidak bisa menemui Nessie-ku.

"Jacob, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Ayolah, jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi." Seru Nessie tak sabar.  
>"Nessie sayang, kemarin aku ada urusan dengan kawanan <em>werewolf<em> lainnya. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengunjungimu kemarin. Aku juga rindu padamu."

Nessie tersenyum kepadaku. "Hmm.. baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Sekarang, ayo, kita main! Ayo ayo!" Seru Nessie sambil menarik tanganku.

Aku kembali tertawa mendengar ajakan Nessie dan tarikan tangannya di lenganku. Walaupun ia tidak kuat menarik berat tubuhku, tapi ia tetap berusaha agar aku cepat bergerak, mengikutinya.

"Renesmee, sayang, ayo masuk, diluar sudah mulai gelap." Bella menghampiri kami yang sedang bermain di halaman belakang rumah keluarga Cullen.

Nessie mengangguk dan bangkit dari kursinya, lalu menarik tanganku. Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara lolongan seekor _werewolf_. Ya, Seth. Pikirannya segera menyeruak masuk ke dalam pikiranku.

_Jacob! Cepatlah kembali! Ada sesuatu di sebelah barat rumah keluarga Cullen. Sam pikir itu vampir. Dan sekarang, apapun itu, ia hampir sampai di dekat perbatasan! Ayo, cepat kembali!_

Aku terkesiap. Vampir? Siapa lagi vampir yang ingin macam-macam? Bukannya si rambut merah Victoria sudah mati?

"Ayo, Jacob. Ayo, masuk."Kata Nessie.  
>"Nes, aku ingin masuk, tapi, ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan. Aku..."<br>"Ayolah, Jake. Sekali ini, saja. Nanti, jika aku sudah tidur kau boleh pergi. Kemarin kau tidak menemaniku. Dan sekarang, juga tidak? Ayolah, Jake. _Please_?" Kata Nessie. Ia hampir menangis. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dan genggamannya di tanganku juga semakin menguat.

Aku tak tega melihatnya seperti itu. Dengan terpaksa, aku mengalah dan akhirnya aku mengangguk seraya bangkit dari kursiku. Tangan kiri Nessie menggandeng tangan kananku dan tangan kanannya menggandeng tangan kiri Bella. Kami berjalan berdampingan menuju ke dalam rumah. Suara auman Seth sekarang terdengar lagi. Dan sepertinya, sekarang bukan hanya Seth. Jared, Quil, Leah dan Embry pun ikut mengaum memanggilku.

"Jacob, ada apa?" Tanya Bella. Ternyata ia menyadariku yang sedari tadi tidak fokus terhadap apapun yang ada didepanku.  
>"Eh? Tidak. Tidak apa-apa, Bella." Jawabku.<br>"Lalu, kalau tidak apa-apa, mengapa para _werewolf_ lain mengaum berkali-kali?" Tanya Bella lagi.

Oh sial, ternyata Bella juga mendengar auman-auman Seth, Leah, Embry, Jared dan Quil.

"Oh itu, tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Nanti saja, aku ceritakan." Jawabku.

Nessie yang sekarang sudah duduk di sofa bersama Bella sudah terlihat mengantuk. Sebentar-sebentar, matanya terpejam, lalu terbuka lagi. Sepertinya ia ingin tidur, tetapi tidak ingin melewatkan pembicaraanku dengan Bella nanti.

"Renesmee, tidurlah, sayang." Kata Edward yang tiba-tiba ada disebelah Bella.

"Tidak, Dad. Aku tidak mau tidur. Aku tidak mau Jacob pergi." Katanya. Raut mukanya sekarang cemberut.  
>"Tidak, Jacob tidak akan pergi." Jawab Edward.<br>"Benar, Dad? Baiklah, aku tidur kalau begitu." Kata Nessie seraya menarik selimutnya dan berbaring di sebelah Bella.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi tadi, Jacob? Kenapa tingkah lakumu berubah aneh, tadi? Kenapa para _werewolf_ " Tanya Bella setelah Nessie tertidur lelap.  
>"Umm.. tadi.. Ada seorang vampir di dekat perbatasan. Kawanan menyuruhku kembali untuk memeriksa disekitar sana. Tapi, aku tak tega melihat Nessie yang memohon padaku tadi."<br>"Seharusnya tidak apa-apa. Ada aku dan Bella, kok. Aku yakin, Renesmee juga pasti akan mengerti." Jawab Edward.  
>"Tapi kan—" Omonganku terputus saat aku mendengar lolongan lagi. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Sam marah." Lanjutku dengan enggan.<br>"Ya, Jacob. Pikiran Sam dapat terdengar olehku. Ia pasti ada disekitar sini." Kata Edward lagi.

Aku mengangguk seraya bangkit dari sofa dan berlari keluar kediaman keluarga Cullen. Dasar Sam, seenaknya saja menganggu waktuku dengan Nessie. Setelah sampai di dalam hutan, aku segera bertransfigurasi menjadi _werewolf._

_Jake! Ternyata kau disini. Cepat! Sam sudah marah daritadi. Kau juga, mengapa kau tidak langsung kesini saat aku memanggilmu?_

Tiba-tiba, Seth ada disebelahku. Ia menyusulku dan berlari berdampingan denganku.

_Aku.. tadi.. Tadi Nessie.. aku tak tega. Kemarin, aku telah meninggalkannya seharian. Kau yakin aku ingin meninggalkannya lagi?_

Aku menolehkan kepalaku kearah Seth. Seth terdiam.

_Ya, aku mengerti maksudmu, Jake. Tapi, kali ini kan tentang keamanan kawanan dan juga keluarga Cullen,Jake. _

Kali ini aku yang terdiam. Seth benar. Bagaimanapun, aku juga harus tetap melindungi kawanan. Saat kami berdua sampai di dekat perbatasan, Sam sudah menunggu disana bersama Quil, Embry, Paul, Leah dan dua _werewolf _muda, Brad dan Collin.

'_Kemana saja kau, Jacob Black? Tak tahukah kau apa yang baru saja terjadi disini?' _Pikir Sam dengan nada marah.

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar pikiran Sam. Terserahlah, apa yang mau Sam katakan. Tidak bisakah ia berpikir bagaimana jika ia dipisahkan dengan Emily? Dipisahkan dengan objek _imprint_-nya sendiri?

Semuanya terdiam mendengar pikiranku. Termasuk Sam. Rupanya ia memikirkan apa yang baru saja aku katakan.

_Maafkan aku, Jacob. Tapi, situasi tadi sangat-sangat genting. Aku tahu kau sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama Nessie saat kami semua memanggilmu. Tapi sungguh, kami sangat membutuhkanmu tadi._

Pikiran Sam menyeruak masuk ke dalam pikiranku. Aku mengangguk lesu kearah Sam seraya berkata kepada semua kawanan

_Sekarang, kalian tidak membutuhkan aku lagi bukan? Kalau iya, aku akan kembali ke kediaman Cullen._

Aku segera berlari menjauh dari kawanan menuju ke kediaman keluarga Cullen. Entah apa jawaban mereka tadi, aku tetap berlari menuju ke kediaman Cullen.

Sesampainya disana—tentu saja dengan tubuh manusiaku—, Nessie masih tertidur. Tetapi, kali ini ia tidak tertidur di sebelah Bella, melainkan di sebelah Alice. Aku tidak melihat Edward dan Bella saat aku datang. Mungkin mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama di pondok kecil mereka, entahlah. Aku duduk di lantai, disebelah Nessie.

"Kemana Bella dan Edward?" Tanyaku kepada Alice.

Alice menengok kearahku lalu menjawab, "Baru saja mereka menitipkan Renesmee padaku. Mereka sedang berburu bersama Carlisle dan Esme."  
>"Aku kira mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu berdua di pondok." Gumamku pelan meskipun aku yakin Alice mendengarnya karena ia tertawa saat aku berkata seperti itu.<br>"Mereka tidak terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu berdua seperti yang kau pikirkan, Jacob." Sahut Alice sambil terkikik.

Aku menyeringai Alice. Pandanganku teralih ke Nessie. Nessie-ku, betapa cantiknya ia saat sedang tertidur. Maksudku, bukannya ia tidak cantik saat ia terbangun. Hanya, ia terlihat lebih mempesona. Perlahan, aku menyentuh pipinya yang bersemu merah, mengikuti alur tulang pipi diwajahnya.

"Oh, ternyata ada Jacob! Hey, Jacob!" Seru Emmett seraya meninju lenganku.  
>"Hey, kau tidak ikut berburu?" Tanyaku pada Emmett.<br>"Tidak, aku rasa aku belum haus." Jawab Emmett sambil berlalu.

Aku kembali memandang Nessie. Tiba-tiba sekelebat pikiran melintas di otakku. Bagaimana jika... bagaimana jika aku mengajak Nessie ke La Push besok? Ya! Itu ide bagus! Aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Nessie besok saat aku mengajaknya ke La Push.

"Eh, Jacob? Kau kenapa.. kenapa tersenyum sendiri?" Tanya Alice.  
>"Eh? Tidak. Haha.. Tidak ada apa-apa, kok." Jawabku.<p>

Alice terlihat tidak yakin, ia seperti mengkhawatirkan Nessie. Apakah ia tahu aku akan mengajak Nessie ke La Push? Atau.. Kalaupun ia tidak tahu, apakah aku harus memberi tahunya terlebih dahulu? Hmm.. Kurasa tidak. Jika aku memberi tahunya, ia pasti akan menyampaikannya terlebih dahulu kepada Edward. Dan aku yakin, Edward pasti akan melarang putri semata wayangnya itu untuk pergi ke La Push. Walaupun bersamaku.

Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang. Jika Edward kembali dan mendengar pikiranku ini, bisa-bisa ia marah dan mungkin malah melarang Nessie untuk ikut denganku besok.

"Alice, aku pergi dulu. Sampaikan salamku kepada Edward, Bella dan semuanya." Kataku seraya bangkit dan berdiri.

Alice hanya mengangukkan kepalanya sementara tatapannya tetap terarah kepada televisi bervolume kecil didepannya.

Melihatnya, aku segera keluar dan berlari menuju rumah. Tak sabar menunggu hari esok.

"_Bye_, Daddy!" Seru Nessie, berpamitan pada Edward keesokan paginya.

Edward hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum sementara Bella, yang berada di sebelah Edward berkata, "Hati-hati, sayang!"

"Pasti, Momma! Sampai jumpa nanti sore!" Seru Nessie sekali lagi sebelum ia berlari menuju aku yang menunggunya di halaman rumah keluarga Cullen.

"Hari ini, apa yang akan kita lakukan, Jake?" Tanya Nessie.  
>"Hmm... Sepertinya hari ini aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."<br>"Suatu tempat? Dimana, Jake? Apakah tempat itu jauh dari disini? Atau dekat dari sini?" Tanya Nessie lagi, penasaran.  
>"Sudah, pokoknya kau ikut saja denganku." Kataku seraya tersenyum lebar kepadanya.<p>

Walaupun terlihat penasaran, Nessie tetap mengikutiku.

"Jake, sebenarnya kemana kau akan membawaku?" Tanya Nessie saat kami mendekati perbatasan wilayah vampir dan werewolf.

"Umm.. aku akan membawamu ke pantai La Push. Kau pasti akan menyukai tempat itu." Kataku, bersemangat.

_Akhirnya, aku bisa mengajak Nessie ke La Push. _Pikirku dalam hati.

"La.. apa? Tempat apa itu, Jake?" Tanya Nessie lagi.  
>"La Push. Itu daerah tempat tinggalku. Ayo, pasti kau akan menyukainya." Kataku seraya menarik tangan Nessie.<p>

"Bagaimana La Push, menurutmu, Nes?" Tanyaku.

Saat itu, kami sedang duduk berdua di pinggir pantai La Push. Menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam sore itu.

"La Push? Wow. Jangan kau tanya itu, Jake. Aku bahkan tak bisa menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata! Disini enak sekali, sangat berbeda dengan di rumah!" Jawab Nessie. Ia terlihat senang sekali.  
>"Benarkah itu, Nes? Syukurlah, aku senang mendengarnya."<br>Nessie tersenyum, lalu memelukku seraya berkata, "Lain kali, kau harus mengajakku kesini lagi, ya?"

Mendengar itu, aku tersenyum dan mengangguk ke arah Nessie. Nessie kembali tersenyum dan memelukku lebih erat lagi dan berkata, "Terimakasih, Jake. Terimakasih untuk hari ini. Untuk semuanya."

"Iya, sama-sama, Nes. Aku kan hanya berusaha untuk membuatmu senang saja." Jawabku.

"Eh iya, Jake, sebaiknya aku kembali ke rumah. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Momma dan Daddy pasti sudah mencariku."  
>"Baiklah, ayo, kuantar kau pulang." Kataku seraya bangkit dan mengulurkan tanganku kepada Nessie.<p>

Betapa senangnya hatiku hari ini. Akhirnya, aku dapat mengajak Nessie ke La Push. Dapat membuatnya senang seharian. Dan dapat menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh bersamanya. Hanya bersama Nessie.

Sesampainya di rumah keluarga Cullen, ternyata Edward dan Bella sudah menunggu di depan rumah.

"Momma! Daddy!" Seru Nessie saat melihat orangtuanya berdiri di depan pintu rumah.

Bella segera menggendong Nessie dan membawanya masuk. Ada apa ini? Kenapa Bella langsung membawa Nessie masuk?

"Beraninya kau, Jacob Black!" Tiba-tiba Edward berkata kepadaku dengan geraman yang cukup membuat bulu kudukku berdiri.  
>"Apa? Apa salahku?" Kataku, bingung.<br>"Salahmu? Salahmu, kau bilang? Setelah apa yang kau lakukan seharian ini kepada putriku?"  
>"Apa? Aku hanya mengajaknya bermain, hari ini." Kataku.<p>

Apakah Edward tahu aku mengajak Nessie ke La Push? Darimana ia tahu? Ah sial, matilah aku jika memang benar-benar tahu.

"Ya, Jacob. Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan seharian ini kepada Renesmee. Kau mengajak Renesmee pergi ke La Push, ya kan? Kenapa, Jacob? Kau bahkan tahu vampir tidak boleh melewati perbatasan!" Seru Edward.  
>"Tapi ia bukan vampir! Maksudku, ia tidak sepenuhnya vampir, bukan?" Kataku, membela diri.<br>"Apapun itu, Jacob. Renesmee masih memiliki keturunan vampir. Ia memang bukan vampir murni, tapi ia tetap tidak boleh melewati garis perbatasan!" Kata Edward dengan nada marah. "Aku tahu, kau pasti mengerti ini. Mustahil seorang cucu Ephraim Black tidak mengerti semua ini." Lanjut Edward.

Aku terdiam. Bagaimana aku harus menjawab Edward? Saat aku mengajak Nessie ke La Push, aku bahkan melupakan soal perbatasan. Melupakan bahwa Nessie masih memiliki keturunan vampir. Oh, tidak. Mengapa aku begitu bodoh?

"Sebaiknya untuk saat ini, kau menjauhi Renesmee dulu, Jacob." Ujar Edward.  
>"Apa? Menjauhi Nessie? Ma.. Ma.. Mana mungkin aku bisa melakukan itu?" Seruku.<br>"Kau harus melakukan itu. Setelah aku mengetahui apa yang telah kau lakukan terhadap Renesmee, kau pantas menerima itu." Ujar Edward seraya masuk ke dalam rumah.  
>"Tapi, Edward— Hei! Tunggu! Tunggu, Edward!" Seruku sambil berusaha mengejarnya.<p>

Edward berbalik dan berkata, "Maaf, Jacob Black. Kau pantas menerima itu."

"Tapi.. Tapi Edward, hei!"

Edward tidak menoleh lagi, ia tetap berjalan dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan aku sendiri diluar rumah. Tega-teganya Edward melakukan itu! Bagaimana bisa ia menjauhiku dari Nessie-ku? Tiba-tiba, aku teringat mimpiku beberapa hari yang lalu. Apakah itu sebuah pertanda dari semua ini? Apakah aku yang memimpikan Nessie terjatuh ke jurang itu berarti aku harus kehilangan Nessie? Semua orang benar. Hidup memang tidak adil.

The End.


End file.
